Five Night's At Blythe's: The Sequel/Transcript
Meet the Toys (Warner Bros. Pictures logo) (Dhx Media logo) (Hasbro Studios logo) Warner Bros. Pictures presents In association with DHX Media and Hasbro Studios Title Card: Five Night's at Blythe's 2 (The film starts directly after the first film, where The animatronics and Blythe were dancing, but then saw the Toy versions of Foxy (Mangle), Freddy, Bonnie (BonBon) and Chica.) Blythe: Huh? Who the heck are you?!! Hannah, add lines if you like. Micael's Plans A Mysterious Hooded Person Rises Captured Pets The Quest Begins The Dance-Off Meeting Marionette, Balloon Boy and Balloon Girl Hooded Person Revealed Blythe is trapped at the dark room with Foxy and Toy Bonnie, Foxy then lit the room up and then, The mysterious hooded person came. Mysterious Hooded Person: Well, well, look do we have here? Foxy: You won't get away with it. MHP: Oh really? My name is Dead. Foxy: Well, Dead, *aims his arm gun at Dead* any final words?! Dead: Yes, you won't get me! Foxy, Blythe and Toy Bonnie then chases Dead, then by the time they are at the Animatronic Making room, Toy Bonnie tracks him down. Dead: Let go off me! Toy Bonnie then grabbed Dead and holds him while Blythe takes the hood off the him and the mask and...Josh Sharp was revealed, he revealed his true nature and Blythe got shocked and upset. Blythe: J-Josh? You're alive? Josh *evil*: Yes. Blythe: The killing spree....you died. Josh: No, he friended me! (The flashback shows that Micael friending Josh and taking him out) Blythe: But....I friended you... *tears filling, angry* you were my boyfriend! Josh: Well, you should've known better before you friended me! You annoying rat! *puts on his mask and hood* Foxy: I can't believe we trusted you, Josh! *aims his arm guns, but was stopped by Blythe* Blythe: *crying* DON'T KILL HIM! HE'S MY BOYFRIEND!! Foxy: Not anymore... *shoots his arm guns at Josh (Dead)* Dead (Josh): *dodges and throw knifes at Foxy* Toy Bonnie: *knocks the knifes out* Dead (Josh): I hope I'll see you cry when Uncle Micael kills the pets, Human mutt. *evil laughs* Blythe: But, you won't get away, Josh! Dead (Josh): I am not Josh anymore, My name is now Dead! Reuniting Pets Rescued Ambushed Dead's Defeat Dead was standing to the volcano, then a angry, injured Blythe came to defeat him. Blythe: It's over now, Dead. Dead: Well, well, if it isn't the Blythe. Blythe: Yeah? Dead: Yeah! *shoots lasers at Blythe* Blythe: *dodges and grabs Dead* Ok, Josh, it's all over now. Josh: Let me go! Blythe: No... *feels upset* I have something to tell you. Josh: Oh, really?! Tell me now. Blythe: Ok... Here it goes. Josh, you were my best boyfriend. Why did you take on evil side? And why did you work at Largest Ever Pet Shop? Josh: Cause I like it. Blythe: You have been a good boyfriend, we hung out together, you made me a good necklace, which Foxy broke, and one bestest of all, *smilies sadly, tears filling* You made me a poster of the bad sketches which turned out to be....good. *tears falling from her cheeks, smiling* I love you, Josh. You are... My number one boyfriend. *sobbing, hugging Josh* Blythe's words made Josh had a change of heart. Josh: *smiles* I...love you too. *hugs her back, then became ashamed what he did to Blythe when he was Dead* Blythe, what..was I doing? Blythe: you...tried to kill me and my pet and animatronic friends by your 'friend' enemy. Josh: Wait a minute....Micael the Killer! I can't believe I trusted him! *then chooses to jump to the volcano and to die* Blythe, I must jump off the volcano. Blythe: *gasps, tears filling* Don't! Josh: I must! *jumps off the building, but Blythe grabbed in his hand, who is sobbing* Blythe: Josh! Don't! *crying* The Pets Has To Die Conclusion Category:Transcripts Category:Transcript Category:Transcripts not yet complete